My Life In Arizona
by this.bird-girl.is.on.fire
Summary: Maximum Ride is moving to Arizona with her 3 siblings Ella Gazzy and Angel and her mom, Dr Martinez. Fang Batchelder has lived in Arizona his whole life. His friends are Iggy and Nudge, and they have a rather small band called the Flock. When him and Max meet, they become friends, bandmates and then... something more? FAX and EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! so this is my first fan fic so i'll just see if y'all like it! Here it is... (and this chapter is pretty short but i did write some others that are much longer...)**

* * *

**MPOV**

Eyes closed. Wind whipping through my hair. Leaning out the car window. Not thinking about moving. Not thinking about JJ or Sam. Not thinking about my father. Not thinking about my home (which is Colorado). Not thinking about my new 'home' in Arizona.

_Go with the flow, Max._

Well, hey there. I'm Maximum Ride (Max for short). I'm 16 and I have 3 younger siblings—Ella (15), Gazzy (10), and Angel (8). My mom is Dr. Valencia Martinez (a vet). Our dog's name is Total (pretty much just an obnoxious scottie mix). We were moving from Colorado to Arizona.

"20 more minutes, guys!" I hear my mom say.

There were cheers from my 3 siblings. I groaned. Great. Just _great_.

**FPOV**

"I swear, Nudge, if you start singing that song again I'll scream!" Iggy yells. Quite a few heads turn our way.

"Shut up guys." I say quietly, but I do agree with Iggy. Here we are, trying to have a peaceful lunch and Nudge the motor mouth won't stop singing Superbass.

Nudge smirks. "Sorry guys. I forget sometimes."

"Oh, oh _sure_ you do." Iggy mutters sarcastically.

I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"Hey hottie." I hear a voice say.

I grit my teeth but turn around and answer in the nicest voice I can right now, "Hi Lissa."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asks, leaning down on the table so her boobs are in my face.

"Studying." I say, looking away.

She pouted. "But Nick, it's a Saturday."

I take a big bite of my apple, chew slowly, and swallow. And repeat several more times before she stands up, flips her red hair and leaves.

"Still got the ladies checkin you out big guy." Iggy says kind of sarcastically, kind of jealously.

I just shoot him a look

* * *

**So what did you think? like it? no? Review pls:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back XD... from my first day of high school. So i was gonna post chapters 2 and 3 tonight but it took me like an hour to figure out how to so... ur only getting one. really sorry. will try to post 3 and 4 tomorrow or the next day. this chapter isn't that much longer but the next 2 are pretty long (especially 4. i also like the end of that chapter lol ;)) THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ, REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED! i was totally shocked. :) u guys are great. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own max or fang or really any of the flock.**

* * *

**2. MPOV**

I was up in my room listening to Taylor Swift. Why Taylor Swift? Because Angel and Ella made me like her. But she really did have songs anyone could relate to, and I just liked that.

There was a quiet knock at my door.

"Yes?" I yelled a little harshly.

"It's me." Angel said, opening the door.

"Oh hey. What's up?" I answered, turning off the music.

"I dunno. Just wanted to talk. Are you ready for school?"

I sigh. "No. I mean, we just started the year and now we moved. It's just…overwhelming."

"Are you gonna miss Sam? And JJ?"

My best friend and my boyfriend. Sharp pain stabs my heart.

"Yes," I say quietly. "But I'm still gonna keep in touch with them."

"Is Sam still gonna be your boyfriend?"

I shake my head. Long distance relationships never work. Everyone knows that.

"What about you, Ange? Are you ready?"

"Yes. I like meeting new people."

I grin at her. "Well, it's time for you to go to bed. I guess I'll see you in the morning."'

"Night Max!"

**FPOV**

"I have a very exciting announcement, class. You may have heard it already, since all the 11th grade teachers are supposed to tell you."

_Uh huh. I'll bet it's real exciting._

"We have a new student starting here on Monday. Her name is Maximum. Please make her feel welcome."

_WTH kind of name was Maximum? Oh well. Seems like she would fit really well into this group (as in, Iggy, Nudge and moi)._

* * *

"Ooh I really like that name. Maximum. Sounds kind of …I dunno. Just…hardcore maybe. Like 'I'm the Maximum'. I mean, I wish I had a cool name like that. But I still love Monique and Nudge. Ooh maybe she'll be a good singer or guitarist so I'm not the only girl in the Flock. OMG that would be so great and we could be like sister and mpohe—"

"Enough Ms. Motor mouth! Yeesh!" Iggy says slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Yes Nudge, a female voice in the flock would be great. We really need one."

The Flock is the band that Nudge, Iggy and I formed in 8th grade. Nudge is the pianist, Iggy plays the drums, and I was lead singer and guitarist. I think it would be fun to do duets with a girl and an electric guitar and acoustic at the same time would be great. I almost grinned at the idea.

* * *

**pls review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! so i hope you guys are having a good time, whether you're in school or not. Well, here's chapter 3 (644 words. but i think the next chapter is longer.) So enjoy! btw you guys are so nice. i guess i don't suck like i thought i did. :)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**3. MPOV**

My alarm clock started beeping so loudly and so suddenly that I actually screamed. I had to lay in bed for a few minutes to calm my pounding heart down.

So anyway I got dressed and did all that good stuff and headed downstairs. My amazing cooking led to a breakfast of yogurt and cereal. I was about halfway through when I realized that I was the only one downstairs. Well, that could be either good or bad, since I have never ever in my life been the first one down and ready. So I had probably set my alarm clock wrong and they had left without me. On my first day of school here. Crap.

"Whoa when did you wake up? This might go down in history!" Gazzy says, sleepily. Well, thank God I hadn't been left here.

I turn around and playfully glare at him. "Nah, y'all are just slower than me today. Plus, I'm _super_ excited about starting a new school!"

He just rolls his eyes at me.

* * *

"Class, this is Maximum Ride. Could you please come up to the front and tell us about yourself, Ms. Ride?"

_Well, sir, I'm kinda already at the front_, I thought sarcastically.

"Uh, well, I'm Max and uh I moved here from Colorado." I get out.

"Well then. Why don't you go over and sit next to Nick?" my 1st period teacher suggests. Not that there were many other options.

The guy named Nick smirks and waves at me. I send him a death glare and go sit next to him.

When I'm fully situated, he holds out his hand. "Hey Max. I'm Fang."

"Fang? I thought you were Nick." I answer, confused.

"Mr. Simmons isn't a fan of nicknames."

"Oh."

Fang. I could hardly wait to get to know him. *sarcasm*

He was probably just one of those guys who dated a different girl every week, what with his biceps and abs and all.

"Sit with my friends and me at lunch Max?" he asks.

Lemme guess who his "friends" were: a bunch of preppy girls drooling all over him and a bunch of other guys with muscles.

I just shrugged.

* * *

**FPOV**

"Well then. Why don't you go sit over there next to Nick?" Mr. Simmons suggests to Max.

There weren't like any other options so it was inevitable. I smirked at the new girl and waved at her so she knew who I was and where to sit. She sent me a death glare, which surprised me since most girls just stare dreamily at me. After she sits down, I lean over toward her and say, "Hey Max. I'm Fang." Might as well introduce myself properly.

"Fang?" She asks. "I thought your name was Nick."

I smirk a bit. "Mr. Simmons isn't a fan of nicknames."

"Oh."

Maximum Ride. Pretty girl, I'll tell you. About 5'9, thin but muscular and athletic. She's not like many other girls I know.

"Sit with my friends and me at lunch, Max?" I ask, leaning over toward her desk.

She looks at me for a second and shrugs.

* * *

It was almost time for lunch but I still had one more class: gym. I normally liked gym, but we were doing volleyball and I really don't like it.

I go into the locker room and get into my gym uniform. As I walk out, I see Max talking to the gym teacher. So I decided to go talk to her.

She went and sat on the bleachers and I sat next to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Maximum."

She jumps and looks over at me, startled. "Hi Nicholas." She practically snarls.

"So you liking Arizona so far?"

She shrugged. "It's fine."

"Mr. Batchelder!" Mr. Jay snaps at me. "Stand up and get in line."

"Gotta go, Max." I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

**REVIEW por favor :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Am i doing good on updating or what? ;P well i think i am. chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow. this chapters kinda (like actually really) long. 1,101 words. a record for me. yeah. so it's all in max's point of view. so Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own characters. except for a couple i think...**

* * *

**4. MPOV**

Yeah. So, gym. I'm fine with it. The teacher's pretty nice. I think I'm the first one in there, but then I remember that other people are probably in the locker rooms getting dressed out. I guess I should've asked my mom to get me a uniform. The coach asks if I have a uniform and I say no so I have to sit out. We're doing volleyball, one of my favorite sports.

I'm pretty startled to see Fang because I hadn't seen him walk in and he was one of the last ones out. Maybe he's part ninja. I sighed and sat on the bleachers.

"Hey Maximum." A deep voice whispers in my ear.

I jumped a bit, angry and startled that Fang has made an appearance next to me without me noticing. I think I'm right about him being part ninja. So obnoxious.

"Hi Nicholas." I snarl at him.

"So, you liking Arizona so far?"

_No_, I think. But I shrug and answer, "It's okay." I mean, what difference is it to him whether I lie or not?

"Mr. Batchelder!" the coach snaps at Fang. "Stand up and get in line."

"Gotta go, Max." Fang says to me.

_Yeah, whatever. You're annoying anyway._

"Okay." I answer.

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria with Fang, go my lunch and decided to give him a chance for a while. His friends look nice enough. The phrase don't judge a book by its cover comes in mind.

"Hey Fang. OMG! Is that the new girl? Maximum?" an African American girl asks, somewhat loudly.

The pale strawberry blonde guy next to her lets out a low whistle. "Wow. That's the shortest statement you've ever said. Wow."

She just glares at him. I smile and decide to stay with them for a while.

"Yea Nudge. This is her. But never call her Maximum unless you're in the mood to get your head chopped off by her laser eyes." Oh, yes, Fang is just full of humor, now isn't he?

"Hi Max! I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge as Fang said. I play the piano and we have a band called the Flock, like just the 3 of us. We started it in 8th grade. Ig plays the drums and Fang is lead singer and plays guitar. OMG we could, like, totally be like sisters and have sleepovers where we do makeovers, like hair and makeup and shoap—"

"Enough of the Nudge Channel for today, okay? Sheesh." Fang says, rolling his eyes and putting his hand over Nudge's mouth. She peels his fingers away.

"Hey. I'm Iggy." says the pale strawberry blonde guy.

"Iggy?" That's certainly an interesting name.

"My nickname. My real name is James Griffiths."

Ah that made sense. Wow. These guys all had nicknames. Just like Gazzy.

"And I'm Fang." Fang says, holding out his hand. I just looked at him.

"Max! How's your first day going?" Ella asks coming up behind me.

"Oh hey El! These are my friends Iggy and Nudge and… Fang." I decide to add him. "Iggy, Fang, Nudge, meet my sister, Ella. She's a sophomore."

"Hi guys!" she says smiling.

"So, are either of you guys musically talented?" Iggy asks.

"Um, well, I play violin but not as well as my 8 year old sister." she says, laughing. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz they have a band." I answer.

"Oh. Cool."

"And you, Max?" Fang asks.

"Um…well, I play guitar." I answer, sounding uncertain.

Ella rolls her eyes. "She's an amazing guitarist, learning pianist, and the best singer in the world. Legit."

"Cool. So can you guys come over Friday? That's when our band practices." Iggy said.

"Sure. Can we bring our little brother and sister? They'd love it." I say.

"Sure of course. What are their names?" Nudge asks.

"Our younger sister is Angel and she's 8. She's the one that plays the violin and is also learning ukulele. Oh yeah-Max also plays ukulele. And she's a good singer and so is our little brother. I guess I'm the only one in the family that can't sing. Oh well. Our brother also plays the trumpet a little bit. Oh and his name is Gazzy and he's 10." Ella answers.

"Gazzy? Is that a nickname too?" Fang asks.

"Yup. Short for the Gasman, nickname of Zephyr Jason Ride. Don't feed him Mexican." I say grinning.

There's an awkward silence while we all digest this.

"So, uh, Max. Bring the uke and the guitar Friday, okay?" Fang requests.

I nod. The guitar is my instrument. I only know 3 songs on the ukulele and probably forgot them. And I haven't played it in months. But I guess I'll bring it.

"Guys? I think we'd better get going. We're like, the last people in here." Ella points out.

Better not be late for science on the first day here.

* * *

"Ugh. I _hate_ Ms. Mede. How do you sit in her class _every day_? I ask Nudge and Iggy.

"Pass notes. Doodle. Sleep. Daydream. Write." Iggy answers with a shrug.

"Yeah _anything_ helps. Except listening to her. Or looking at her Winnie the Pooh jumper. Or listening about her obsession with birds, especially owls. Ugh." Nudge says.

"Yeah, I was gonna say something about her outfit…" I agree. "Well, I'll hopefully see you after school. Bye guys!"

* * *

CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES. OMG. (I sound like Nudge. Or Ella on occasion.) My mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Fresh out of the oven. She makes them from scratch. They smell delicious and taste even more delicious. Without even putting my backpack down, I walk over to the cabinet, get out a plate, go to the cookies and grab 5. Then I drop my backpack and sit down to eat my cookies. Oh. My. Gosh. Heaven in my freaking mouth. Mmmmmmmm.

"Hey Max, Ella. How was your first day?" my mom asks.

"Mm." I answer, my mouth full of cookie.

"It was really good. We made new friends today. Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. They're all in 11th grade. With Max. They have a band. It's called uh… I totally just forgot."

"The Fock." I answer with my mouth full of cookie.

"Oh yeah. The Flock. And we were gonna join it, me and Max. Their practice is Friday. We were gonna bring Ange and Gaz if that's okay, mom…" Ella says.

"A band." Angel says dreamily. "Can we be in it?"

"Uh, if they want you, then I guess so." I answer. "Well, I gotta go. I have tons of homework." I grab 3 cokies and my backpack on the way out.

* * *

**Review review review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I've missed you. i've been busy with homework and studying and sleepover and stuff. :) (not that i know you. but i guess i miss emails with reviews and stuff). kay. so here's chapter 5. chapter 6 is in the works. i'm having a bit of writer's block, but hopefully i'll get it up this week. psh, of course i will.**

**btw- Happy Labor Day! **

**any way. on with the story!**

**disclaimer: i don't believe i own any characters in the chapter.**

* * *

**5. MPOV**

I was strumming on my guitar and kind of mumble singing. Then I stopped (after like, an hour) remembering the ukulele. I put the guitar back on the stand and picked up the uke. I started strumming and mumble singing again.

"Max, bedtime." My mom says about 20 minutes later.

"Kay." I answer. I showered, brushed my teeth, etc.

It was a surprisingly short time before I fell asleep.

In my dream, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Total and I had wings and were flying really high. There were no clouds in the sky. Ella, my mom, JJ and Sam were all on the ground. So was our dead dog, a basset hound named Magnolia. It started raining, so we all landed, but it wasn't raining on the ground. Then, Iggy and Ella started making out, my mom started playing fetch with Magnolia and Total (Total could both talk and throw. I'm really starting to feel suspicious of that dog.), and Nudge started playing the saxophone for Angel and Gazzy, who both started cheering really loudly (like, football stadium loud). I looked at Fang and at the same time we said, "I'm bored." and started beating each other up.

Ah, my lovely subconscious.

* * *

**FPOV**

"So, what kind of music do y'all sing slash play?" Max asked Thursday at lunch.

I shrugged. "Whatever we want. Whatever we like."

"What do you like?"

"Uh, Nudge likes Justin Bieber and One Direction, but no one else does. But we all like One Republic or Maroon 5 or something along those lines. And now more since you're here." I answer, giving her a small grin (which is the closest thing to smiling I'll ever do). "And what is it that you like, Maximum?"

She slaps me upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded.

She just looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Anyway, I like the stuff you like, I'm guessing, and I also like Train, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift…"

"_You_ like Taylor Swift. Wow." I said, trying not to laugh.

She just rolls her eyes at me.

"So yeah. Looks like I'll see you after school."

"Yeah. Bye Fang." She says. "Oh, and Fang?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Can my sister bring her violin tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure."

"Cool. Thanks. See ya later."

I walked out of my last class feeling… I dunno. Excited I guess. I have no idea why.

So I walked to the parking lot to meet with my flock.

"Fang!" I heard Nudge yell. "We're all going to Ig's house to do homework and study. I mean, I feel so bad for Max cuz like she got here like 3 days ago and already has 3 tests. So I invited her over and she asked if Ella could come and then Iggy wanted to go. So you should come too."

"Uh, okay. Lemme tell my mom first."

* * *

"Max. Come with me."

She looked up at me with those…very nice brown eyes.

"Um, okay." She answered. I have a feeling I confuse the crap out of the poor girl.

I led her out to Iggy's backyard.

"So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

Max busts out laughing. "_You_ want to talk?"

After she sobered up a bit, she said, "Okay, okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Just wanna get to know you better, Max."

"Uh, okay. That's nice. Let's play the questions game!" she answers sarcastically.

"Okay. I'll go first. Do you like Arizona?"

She glares at me for a minute. "Eh, not really, but at least I have friends. Have you lived in Arizona your whole life?"

I nodded. "So… have you ever had any friends?"

She gave me a sarcastic look. "Of course I have you dimwit. So, um, is your favorite color black or pink?"

"Pink. Are you always so sarcastic?"

"Nah, just, like, 99.9999 percent of the time. Are you emo?"  
"Of course not!" I answer offended. "What's your favorite color, Maximum?"

She slaps me upside the head. Again. "Well, I guess blue and purple are. Why do you insist on calling me Maximum, Nicholas? Cuz I don't like it."

"I do it cuz you hate it. Nah, I dunno. It's fun to see you annoyed. Maybe. Why don't you like being called Maximum?"

"Cuz it's not what I'm normally called. Do you like it when I call you Nicholas?"

"Not nessesarily. Actually I have no idea how you even know that's my real name. But, uh, so, what are your parents' jobs?"

She looked at me with a bit of fear in her eyes, for only a millisecond. "My mom's a vet. And my father… he was an engineer."

"Was?"

"Not your turn." She snaps. "What about your parents?"

"Dad's a scientist. Mom's a stay at home mom." Well not really.

"Huh." She answers, looking at her phone. How rude. "Well, I have 5 more minutes and my mom's coming. I'm gonna go get my stuff together and tell Ella."

_I doubt that_, I think, and I follow her inside.

* * *

Review, por favor. i love those things. they make me happy. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! :D I missed y'all! so this chapter is kind of a filler because i didn't feel like finishing it cuz i have no idea what comes next. Great, huh? so yeah, again thanks for reading the story and reviewing and what not. **

**Disclaimer... I don't own any mr characters**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**6. MPOV**

"_Of course not!" Fang says, sounding rather defendant. "What's _your _favorite color, Maximum?"_

_I smack him upside the head for the second time that day. It makes me feel good. "Well, I guess blue and purple are. Why do you insist on calling me Maximum, Nicholas?"_

"_I do it cuz you hate it." He answers, and I'm tempted to smack him upside the head again. Just for fun. "Nah, I dunno. It's fun to see you annoyed. Maybe. Why don't you like being called Maximum?"_

"_Cuz it's not what I'm normally called. Do you like it when I call you Nicholas?"_

"_Not necessarily. Actually, I have no idea how you even know that's my real name. But, uh, what are your parents' jobs?"_

_I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pray that it's my mom._

_My parents. _Well, Fang, my mom's a vet and my dad is doing God only knows what in heaven. Or hell. Or in between. _ "My mom's a vet, and my father… he was an engineer."_

"_Was?" he asks, confused._

"_Not your turn." I snap. "What about your parents?"_

"_Dad's a scientist. Mom's a stay at home mom." He answers while I check my phone. It was my mom, telling me she'd be here in 5 minutes. Thank God._

"_Huh." I answer, replying. "Well, I have 5 more minutes and my mom's coming. I'm gonna go get my stuff together and tell Ella." _

_We walk inside together. _

"Max? Max! Earth to Max!" my mom yells for about the 17th time, I realize.

"Oh, oh. Sorry. What?"

"Is all your homework and studying done?" she asks.

"Yea it is."

"Well that's good."

* * *

"La la la la la la LAAAAAA!" I sang cuz I was like REALLY HYPER. Fang just stared at me like I was a freak. So did Iggy. And Nudge and Ella. Oh well, maybe I was.

ANYWAYS! So we were in the parking lot before school had started.

"So are you guys like gonna pick up your brother and sister and then go to Fang's house? Cuz, like, you really don't know where it is, whereas, we do and we know where you live." Nudge tells us.

"Uh… Stalker much?" I say.

"Well, I've lived here my whole life and I know what street cuz Ella told me and I know which house was for sale so… I could pick them up for you."

"Okay, I see your logic. Lemme call my mom and see if it's okay with her."

**FPOV**

Let me just say—Max has a good voice, no matter if she's joking around or not. Poor Max couldn't even have a bad voice if she really wanted to. A really sudden idea struck me, like I poem with a tune. I took out my notebook and wrote it down.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? REVIEW!**

**btw- i got some story ideas and i was just wondering that if i put them up any of you would read them. here are some sucky summaries...(alliteration! i'm a poet and i didn't know it! hahhahaha...no)**

**I JUST MET KATNISS EVERDEEN takes place in mockinjay somewhere. the flock is from some other district and katniss finds them in 13.**

**I am Max, he is Fang, and that is Lisa. Fang and Lisa are going out and all they do is fight, but they won't break up. Max comes in somewhere and there's obviously Fax cuz i like fax. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, mis compadres! Como estas? Hope y'all are doin' well. i sure am, with all the nice reviews i got. :) I'm just gonna tell you straight up that this chapter is long because it has 4 songs in it. (btw, did i tell you guys that this story has had 906 views. i'm just really happy) **

**Oh and just fyi- this should have been in a different chapter, but Max's dad died and Fang's mom is like she is assumed to be in the book. just thought you guys should know that. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueno de Maximum Ride o los canciones. (lol, gotta love google translate)**

* * *

**7. MPOV**

It was really awkward. Fang, Nudge and Iggy were all sitting in chairs with a table in front of them (just like judges. They even had paper). There was a microphone so that anyone singing would be facing them. Ella went first and did perfectly (of course). Then it was my turn.

"Your name, ma'am?" Fang asked.

I gave him a look that said 'no freaking way'. "Gertrude Clementine Butterfly Cinnamon Apple…Bertha von Shmane."

"Um… okay MAX. Whatcha gonna sing for me?" Fang asked lazily.

"I'm going to sing Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding "(**AN: LOVE this song :D)**

"Kay. Proceed."

I got my guitar situated and started singing.

You're so quiet  
But it doesn't faze me (Kind of reminds me of Fang…hm.)  
You're on time  
You move so fast, makes me feel lazy

Let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses  
I know you've been burned  
But every fire is a lesson learned

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would _[x4]_

Let's tie words  
'Cause they amount to nothing  
Play it down  
Pretend you can't take what you've found  
But you found me  
On a screen you sit at permanently

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would _[x4]_

It's time to come clean  
And make sense of everything  
It's time that we found out who we are  
Cause when I'm standing here in the dark  
I see your face in every star

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
Maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would _[x3]_  
I'd do it all for you, I'd do it all for you _[x4]_,

As I finished, everyone was silent, wided eyed, jaws open.

"Wow, Max. That was amazing." Fang said.

I blushed a bit. "Uh, thanks."

"You gonna show us your skills on the ukulele? Huh? Well I mean, you're not getting in unless you do." Iggy said.

I huffed. "Fine. Whatever. Do I have to sing?"

Iggy and Nudge both gave me duh looks.

"Fine. But this is gonna be kinda rough though. Just warning you."

"Song?" Fang inquired.

"It's a medley by Taylor Swift."

"What songs?"

"Hey Soul Sister, Fearless, and I'm Yours."

Hey, hey, hey.

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to your car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

Hey, hey, hey

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Hey, hey, hey

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it, remember it

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Hey, hey, hey

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Hey, hey, hey.

Tonight.

"Kay. You can be in." Iggy tells me.

"Thanks, Ig."

Angel comes up to me and tugs my sleeve.

"Yes?" I ask her, coming to her level.

"Can I play my violin for them? Please?"

"Uh, sure. Lemme ask." I answer.

"Yo, Fangalator."

He gives me a questioning look.

"Ange wants to play something for you."

"And Max is gonna sing with me."

"I am?" I ask. "What am I singing? And why can't you sing? You're good."

"Yeah, Angel! Please sing. I really wanna hear you." Nudge says, and everyone is chiming in, giving her encouragement.

She blushes. "Um, okay. I guess I will. Um…" she hesitantly looks at me. "I'm gonna sing King of Anything by Sara Bareilles."

Okay then. Kind of an odd selection since it was a piano song, but that was fine.

"Ooh, I know that song on the piano! I'll play along with you!"

"I know the song on the guitar. I'll join." I chime in.

Angel blushes. "Thanks guys."

Iggy goes to the drums, I guess to jump in if he can.

And so we go…

Keep drinking coffee  
Stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by  
You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine  
And get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you, babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

CHORUS:  
Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best  
But you expect me to jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see  
You're so busy making masks  
With my name on them in all caps  
You've got the talking down, just not the listening

CHORUS

All my life, I've tried to make everybody happy  
While I just hurt and hide waiting for someone to tell me  
It's my turn to decide

CHORUS x2

Let me hold your crown, babe

For an 8 year old, that girl is pretty dang amazing.

**FPOV**

"Hey, Max. How about a duet, huh?" I asked her. She would probably say no.

"Maybe later…"she answers. "I'm tired for today. How bout you sing me something, huh?"

"Okay." I answer. I think about doing the song I wrote earlier today, but decide not to. Instead, I decide to do the A Team by Ed Sheeran.

When I tell them this, Max answers, "Ugh, I can't stand him! He's like disturbed. I mean, he writes about girls addicted to cocaine and dead chickens. Like, what the heck?"

"That's great. I get to annoy Max and sing one of my favorite songs all in one." I say smirking at her. "This one's just for you, sweetheart." She flushes a bit.

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angles to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die

The Flock, Angel and Gazzy all burst into applause, while Max sits, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me. Whatever.

"Guys, I have cookies!" my mom calls out.

Max literally jumps up and grabs some. Ella, Angel, and Gazzy laugh. Us others are just confused.

"Max is always overprotective and overexcited about her cookies." Ella says.

We all get some, and discuss music for about half an hour. Then, Max and her siblings have to leave.

I must say, today was pretty productive.

* * *

ReViEW por favor :)


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! i say that every time, don't i? well not really... but still... BONJOUR! soooo i have about 1000 things to say but i'm probably only gonna remember 2. Lets see...**

**ok. To maximumriderocks24...you have now made it my goal to get the fax in there by chapter 10 or 11. is that good?**

**to katbeary...I love Ellie goulding and i was thinking about doing that song for my talent show too! if we have one...**

**and to the guest that reviewed...i love to speak spanish. no clue why. i hated spanish all until my friend started taking last year it and now i love it.**

**and just to let you know, i'm really busy lately (i'm acutally supposed to be finishing my book review now but whatevs) and i have regionals coming up and its the same night of my homecoming, which sucks so i can't go to that. but yea. oh and i have over 1,000 views on this story. i feel accomplished. :) then again probably some people didn't like it but still. some people liked the idea of it. **

**so have a good day/week/month/year. i love you guys that review and follow and what not. and i bet like no one read this but i felt like rambling tonight. and i'm not one to talk much. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own mr characters.**

* * *

**8. MPOV**

My phone vibrated.

One text from Nudge.

_HEEEYYYYY! Ella and I r going to the mall! U should totes come with ussss and then we can help u with ur wardrobe!_

**I'll pass, Nudge. I'm good.**

_Ur mom wants u 2 go ;)_

**U don't know that.**

"Maaaaxxxxxxxx!" My sister yelled at me. "We're going to the maalllll. Mom said you have to go!"

**Holy crap nudge! U were right! …Wait ur not stalking us right?**

_Lol max. of course not!_

**I don't believe u.**

_Course u don't. I talked to ella last night and she said ur mom wanted u to go to the mall so u could get some nice clothes. Not that the jeans/sweats and baggy tshirt don't look good but…._

**But what?**

_But u needa look pretty… well prettier. Oh and Fang's gonna be there ;);)_

**Why do I care?**

_Oh max…so blind ;)_

Whatever, I thought. I didn't reply.

"Maxie come on! Nudge is picking us up in 5 minutes!"

"A. Don't call me Maxie." I yelled at my sister. "B. How the heck close to us does she live? I literally just finished texting her."

"Max, have you realized how small this place is?" My sister asked, appearing at my door.

"Huh. I guess so."

"Oh, and Faannnggg is coming." She added, winking at me. Like, WTH? That's like twice today.

"That's great for him. Is Ig going?"

My sister paused, blushing slightly. Could she possibly have a bit of a crush on him? I think yes.

"Uh, I think so." Was her answer

* * *

"No way in heck." I said looking at myself in the mirror of the dressing room.

"Lemme see." Nudge demanded.

I huffed. "Fine."

I came out and Nudge and Ella stared at me.

"Max you're so gorgeous." Nudge said. Then she threw me an entire armful of clothes. An ARMFUL. I groaned. This would be a long afternoon.

* * *

So I'm back at home. With a lot more clothes. We spent $200 on the clothes! Nudge is…insane when it comes to shopping. She totally redid my wardrobe, but it's not horrible like I thought it would be. It wasn't too inappropriate. It wasn't too many dresses or skirts. It was a lot of skinny jeans and new shirts. They also forced me to buy make up, even though I have no idea how to use it. Whatever floats their boat, I guess.

"Max! Earth to Max! Gosh is your sister always this spacey?" Nudge said.

I frowned at her. "No. Of course not. What do you want?"

"That's debatable." Ella muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled.

"Anyway. So we were going to go out to dinner. And you can wear one of your dresses! And Iggy and Fang and Angel and Gazzy and all our parents would come. How does that sound? Oh and where do you wanna eat? We're obviously not doing fast food cuz that's too many people and it'd make me fat. But it probably wouldn't make you fat, Max. You have such a high metabolism I'm so jealous of. I mean, really all you do is eat but you're not mph-" Nudge said but got cut off by Ella. Thankfully.

"Thanks El. Um, I don't care where we eat as long as there's food. Plus I have no idea what's around here." I said.

"Oh Max. You're so inattentive." My mom teased me.

I stuck my tongue out, just like a mature 16 year old would do.

"Oh and Max? Please do wear one of your dresses. It's a pretty fancy resturaunt. And you should make a good impression on your friend's parents, don't you think? Oh, and Ella and Nudge'll help you with makeup and accessories."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open looking at my mother. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding and that you're on my side because that's so unfair."

"Nope." My mom said popping the p and grinning at me. "Aw, come on, Max. It's one night. It won't kill you."

I glared at them all. "Fine." I huffed.

Then I went to my room to get changed.

"Hm… I don't know whether to use these heels or these heels." Nudge said looking between one pair of gold heels and another. Why she'd gotten me both, I don't' know.

"Hm." Ella said, looking at them too. "I think the ones on the right are better. They're lower, so Max won't be kicking them off." **(AN: I actually had to look up which colors compliment other colors, and I'm a girl. Sad, right?) **

I scowled. "How about I just wear these nice black Converse over here?"

They both turned around and stared at me in shock. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." Nudge said.

I shook my head no.

They just rolled their eyes at me, and Ella threw the shoes at me. "Wear these." She instructed.

I sighed. Now time for makeup and hair. Oh joy.

Nudge sat me down on a stool. "If you make this hard, I will duct tape you to this chair." She threatened.

"Close your eyes." Ella instructed. I did. And then I dozed off for a bit I think because the next thing I knew, they were shaking me awake.

"Put on some lip gloss. And we need to do your mascara." Ella said.

"Ew." I muttered.

But I obeyed and I got some mascara and lip gloss put on me.

"Okay, now look at yourself."

I slowly turned toward the mirror.

I was in an emerald colored dress that came a little bit above my knees. It had a nice sparkly thing on it. My hair was curled and parted nicely to the side. It had a small clip pulling part of it back. My makeup made me look a few years older. On my feet were the gold heels. I gaped. This wasn't me. But it was. I smiled a bit.

"I think she likes it." Nudge whispered loudly to Ella, even though she knew I could hear it.

"Yea…" I murmured, agreeing.

"Come on Ella. Now we have to get ready." Nudge said, pulling my sister out.

**NudgePOV**

While we were in the middle of Max's hair and makeup, she literally fell asleep. I mean, she shouldn't be that tired. Plus, she's really athletic so the shopping, though it was for 3 hours, shouldn't really affect her. Whatever. So we made her really pretty. I mean, she was naturally pretty, but she could definitely use help. A little bit of makeup would help her a lot. And changing baggy clothes to some tighter clothes would also help. She pulled off skinny jeans really nicely.

Anyway, so I decided to wear a light pink dress, and Ella wore a black one. I must say, we both looked amazing.

When we walked out, we saw Angel, who looked adorable in her fluffy white dress with a light pink ribbon. She was adorable. I wish I had a little sister like that. And Gazzy was wearing a striped polo and khakis.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I heard Dr. Martinez yell.

"Sure." Max grumbled.

"Coming!" Ella shouted.

We ran downstairs, eager to go and eat after the long day.

* * *

ReViEw! por favor. (i really need to get out of this spanish speaking habit...or maybe not...)


	9. Chapter 9

**I OVERCAME THIS HORRID WRITERS BLOCK! it's really short, so sorry. **

**i don't have any news except for it's my sister's bday tomorrow! yay! (*sarcasm*)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own MR characters, etc.  
**

**Please, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**9. FPOV**

When we got to the restaurant, I first noticed that we were the last ones there. Except I didn't see Max. I saw Ella and her other siblings but not her. I also saw another girl in the group that I didn't know. But then as I walked closer, I realized that the other girl was Max. In a dress and make up. It was….odd… and funny. She was so pretty. Beautiful, actually.

"Hey." I said to her. "You look…nice."

"Thanks. So do you." She said, blushing slightly.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Come on, guys. Let's go eat." Max's mom called excitedly.

Dinner was nice. The restaurant was slightly "fancy", not the super expensive, but not super cheap. Really nice. Max and I had some kind of awkward silence between the 2 of us, which was odd. We had gotten to know each other really well for the short I had known her.

After dinner we went to a nearby park. (Why we went to a park when it was dark is beyond me.)

Gazzy and Angel went to the swingset/playground part with the parents and the older ones just went walking around.

"Heeyyy." Max said from behind me, drawing the word out awkwardly. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." I answered and we headed down the well-lit sidewalk path.

We didn't say anything. But I decided to break the silence.

"What's up, Max?"

She looked up at me and shrugged.

For some reason that made me angry. I stopped, grabbed her shoulders and spun her so she was facing me. She looked up at me with wide eyes reflecting shock, confusion, and a bit of anger.

"Max." I said, calmer now.

Before she could even respond and before I could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her. And get this—she kissed me back.

After a few seconds, she pulled back. "I—we—the—just, uh, sorry." She stammers, and runs off toward Iggy, Ella and Nudge.

MPOV

. WHAT IS GOING ON?! . CALM DOWN, MAXIMUM RIDE! Whaaattt just happened, why did Fang kiss me? And why the heck am I freaking out?

_Cuzz you LIIIKKKEEEE him._ A voice in my head said. I immediately did a 360 but no one was around. I mean, Iggy and Ella and Nudge were like 100 feet away, but that was all. Plus no one can read minds. I'm going insane officially.

Okay, okay. I needed to get myself together for a little bit. I went and sat down at a secluded picnic table a few feet away.

Okay, Max, so why are you freaking out over a little kiss? You never freaked out over one of Sam's kisses.

Because there were sparks. Fireworks, The part of me that I always ignored answered.

Because you're an idiot and BLIND and can't see that you like him, The other part of me that I listened to—wait. What?

You bleeping IDIOTS! I yelled silently at the 2 parts of me. (Wow, I sound like I belong in an asylum.)I don't like the guy! He's just a friend.

So to clear my mind, I texted JJ.

(_Max, _**JJ**)

_Heyy! What's up?_

**Omg Maximum Ride! I haven't heard from u in 4ever, girl! How's it goin in Arizona? Any cute guys? How's ur family?**

_Arizona's fine. I'm in a band called the flock. Nah, not too many cute guys _(denial, denial the 2 voices inside of me hissed) _ the fam's fine. We went out to dinner with the band. Really fun :)_

**I'm glad u like it there. Sam's sad. He misses u. and uhhh there's no unawkward way to put this but imayhavethetiniestbitofacrus honhim! Eeekkkkkk what do u think I should do?**

_Aww that's cute. Haven't u like always had a crush on him? And uk I'm not good with relationship advice! But I do have a friend that is. I'll get back to u on that matter tomorrow, k?_

**k. sounds good. G2g Nite, Maxi.**

_DON'T CALL ME THAT! Night, Jennifer Joy. ;P_

* * *

**Review please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm alive…surprisingly. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't give up on this story…..i just decided to work on some other fanfics *goes and hides in the corner. Then comes back out***

**Uh, yeah. So um I actually started this chapter like a week ago or something and then on Christmas I got sick and I didn't feel like doing anything until today. So yeah. Here I am. I was going to post this on Christmas or Christmas Eve, but like I said, I was sick. And this chapter's short cuz i wanted to get it up ASAP. Next chapter will be longer.**

**I took all the suggestions i got into consideration, and most of them will probably be in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, etc.**

**Please enjoy. Happy late Christmas.**

* * *

**10. MPOV**

I officially fell asleep around 3 am. My dream was, like, my worst nightmare mixed with my best possible dream ever. Odd, huh? I don't remember much, but Fang and fireworks were in it. Makes no sense, huh?

When I woke up around 11:30, I was scared but I didn't know why so I just shrugged the feeling off. As I was getting changed, part of the odd dream came back to me. Wolves, Ari, the School, Erasers, Avian, hybrids. What the heck? Who was Ari? And Erasers? Like really. WTH? Bleh, weird dreams. I shook the feeling off and went downstairs for breakfast.

I was greeted by the cutest, most evil little sister anyone could ask for.

"Max!" Angel squealed, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Morning! You missed breakfast."

"Ugh. Morning, little one. I'll just grab some cereal, then. I'm starving."

"That's cuz by this time of day, you've usually eaten 5 times already." Ella muttered from the couch. Angel burst into giggles.

As I was eating, Angel sat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Max?" she asked in a way too innocent voice.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I answered, cautiously.

"Can you take Gazzy and me to the toy store after you finish your breakfast? Cuz mommy said to ask you."

"We have to be at Iggy's in an hour." Ella butted in. "Just by the way."

"Ugh. Fine then." I said. "I'll take you guys after that, okay?"

"Okay, Max. You're the best sister in the world."

I grinned and fluffed her fluffy hair.

The sad thing is, it was a band practice so Fang was going to be there. Craappp. Why did I not think of that? I guess I'll just…pretend it never happened. Ya know what, Max? That's an amazing idea.

I pulled into the drive way kind of, uh, freaking out. Which Maximum Ride doesn't do. So when I saw Fang, I freaked out some more, so today must be an off day. Which sucks. Like, a lot.

"Max—"

"Look, it never happened, okay?" I told him.

"Max—" He tried again.

"Fang." I said, looking him in the eye.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It never happened." And then I walked away to go find the rest of the flock.

"I think you guys should do duets." Ella said while Nudge nodded in agreement. Whoa, Nudge not talking? The apocalypse is nigh!

"Ew, no." I said without thinking, while at the same time Fang said, "Sure. Why not?"

"Duets are too hard." I whined.

" I found one you might know and like. The Last Time. It's on Taylor Swift's new album. It's with…uh the guy that sings Chasing Cars?" Nudge told us.

"Snow patrol." Iggy said.

"Yeah, yeah. But the guy's name. Oh yeah, Gary Lightbody." Ella said.

"Oh. I know that song. I like it. Fang has to memorize it, though." I said, sounding nonchalant.

"What's it about?" Iggy asked.

"I dunno, really. It's a break up song about a couple who, like, the guy would keep on going away and he showed up again and the girl is all like 'this is the last time I wanna see you' and all." Nudge said, not going into her usual rant. Huh. I wonder if she's okay today.

"Let's just do some songs we know now. We can find duets and other stuff later. Oh, and Thanksgiving break's coming up in a few weeks, so we could find stuff then and practice a lot and have sleepovers. OMG! We have to do that! We could play truth or dare and do karyoke and then we could, oh my gosh, we could totes have a sleepover all the days of break! That would be so fun and—"

"Thank you, Iggy!" We all yelled in unison.

"Kay, let's get onto the music now." Fang said, and we all agreed.

* * *

**Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**47 REVIEWS! Thank you guys soooooo much!(Can you get me to over 50 for chapter 11?) I got some…odd reviews for chapter 10. Someone's jealous of my cookies (?), someone's gonna faint, like, what's up with you guys? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? Haha jk, but not really. **

**Yeah, and I also changed my username for some reason. I think this one is good bc it mixes my 2 favorite books and a really good song so yeah. It's all good.**

**BTW—I put up a Hunger Games/Max Ride crossover up. It's called Flying with the Mockingjay. You should check it out! (Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top. *inserts bambi eyes just cuz we've all heard that they work*) And I also put up another story called You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's just a regular MR fanfic so y'all should also check that one out. (again, Please.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

**11. MPOV**

"Maxie!" Angel yelled when we got home. "Can we go to the toy store now? Pretty please with a jillion cherries on top?"

I laughed at her. She's honestly adorable. "Kay, Ange and Gazzy, you ready to go? Ella, you wanna come too?"

"Sure. Why not?" she answered with a shrug.

So, off we went.

"I want this bear," Angel said in an awestruck voice. The bear had wings and a halo.

I checked the price tag. $50. No way in heck was that happening. "Sorry, Ange. It's too much money. Not today. Maybe another day."

And this is the part where I will admit that this Angel child is a demon. Or a brat. One or the other is fine. "Maaxxx. You're so mean to me. Gosh, next time, I'm not gonna ask you. I'm just gonna wait for mommy cuz she's nicer than you." Then she stomped off.

I sighed and went to go find Gazzy. Hopefully he wasn't getting into too much trouble. I found him in the toy car section. He loved toy cars. I guess it's a little guy thing.

"Max! Hey! Look at this car! It's part of the one from my collection. And it's on sale! Can I get it?"

"Sure. Why not?" I answered.

"I wasn't going to come here cuz, ya know, I'm a little too old for it, but then Angel reminded me that they have all those cool car things and legos and stuff and I was all like I'm in!" he explained to me.

"That's…nice Gaz. Let's go find Ella and Angel so we can check out and leave soon."

We looked around the entire store. We couldn't find either of them anywhere. "Crap, crap, crap. This is not good." I muttered under my breath as I was waiting for Ella to pick up her phone. She finally did on the 5th ring.

"Where are you guys?"I demanded.

"I took Angel over to the candy store because she was like crying and being kind of a brat and what not over that bear so I told her I'd get her some candy and get Mom to come here another day with her."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Does she still hate me? Wait—can I talk to her?"

"Sure. Here she is."  
"Angel?" I asked.

"Max, I'm so sorry! I just, ya know, I just really wanted Celseste and that was the only thing I wanted. But then Ella reminded me that we have Total and that I have other stuffed animals and that she would get mommy to bring me down and maybe buy it."

"It's okay, Ange. I understand." I said.

She giggled. "No you don't."

"I was a kid once too, ya know." I pointed out to her.

"Yea, but you're all tomboyish."

"When I was younger I wasn't as much."

"Sure. Bye, Max. I'll see you when we get over there."

"Bye." I muttered hanging up the phone. Then I realized that she had already named the bear. Such a cute kid. "Ready to check out?" I asked Gazzy.

"Yeah. Where's Ella and Angel?" he asked.

"Candy store that's in this shopping center I guess."

"Oh. Lucky. But, yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Sorry that this one's a bit short. I'll try to make the next one's longer and put more Fax in them. Sound good?**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
